


i've seen this film before (and i didn't like the ending)

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rio (Good Girls) Being an Asshole, as she should!, beth saying fuck you to rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: set sometime in season 3.rio shows beth the tape; from when she shot him
Relationships: Beth Boland/Annie Marks, Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Beth shut the door to the silver minivan in a hurry. It was a printing day and both Annie and Ruby decided to bail on her. The last thing she needed was to not have anything for the next drop and have a heated argument with Rio; again. Or she'd end up in the back of the van, even if Dean says he wouldn't kill something he loves. But it wasn't her. Between the arguing and the flying bullets there was no way, but why she was still alive was a mystery that she'll never begin to solve. Unlocking the back door to the room that held the printing machine, she wasn't at all prepared for what was inside. 

"Surprise," Beth screamed at the voice, turning around to see Rio sitting in the same place he was the night he had Lucy drawing for him. The same night he shot her. 

"What are you doing here," she replied, standoffish. It wasn't a drop night, so she had no reason to be scared, but he has proved in the past that he can drop in at any time. 

"Just thought we could, watch a little somethin'," he said, placing a flashdrive on the table. Beth didn't move. "Oh, unless you don't wanna," he added. Her face was flush by now, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She knew what was on that drive, but just didn't want to come to terms with it. 

"No," she told Rio, who laughed. 

"Sit down, Elizabeth," she knew he always did this, called her that when he needed something from her. Something out of her. Beth reluctantly sat on the stool in front of the desktop computer, which Rio then inserted the flashdrive into. "Enjoy the show,"

_"I don't want it,"_

_"Yeah well I didn't get a gift receipt,"_

_"Then why don't you do it?"_

_"Cause it's on you,"_

His words sent a shiver down Beth's spine. Out of everything she remembers from that night, him saying it was on her haunted her the most. During the day, at night, in her sleep; everywhere. 

_"No it's not,"_

_"Yeah, yeah it is, mama,"_

_"You put it on me,"_

_"You asked for it,"_

_"You put everything on me! The money, the dealership,"_

Beth put her foot down on the ground, pushing herself up from the chair to try to get away. She couldn't do it. Rio sensed what she was trying to do and put a hand on her back, keeping her in place. She felt her breathing starting to increase, hands shaking, heartbeat growing rapidly. He knows what he's doing to her. And he's doing it on purpose.

_"It's not easy being king, huh?"_

_"You put it all on me so it's never on you! Nothing's ever on you!"_

_"Yeah well then you got a bigger problem don't you?"_

_"You think he's my problem?"_

_"So put on your big girl panties and take care of it,"_

_"He's not my problem!"_

Her heart was beating out of her chest at this point. Hands sweaty, barely breathing, Rio's hand still on her back. Tears running down her face; when did she start crying? 

_"Shut you mouth, bitch and just hand me the-"_

_Gun shot. Scream_

Beth dropped to the ground on her knees, gasping for air. It just wasn't coming in. Tears were streaming from her eyes like a volcano, and they weren't going to stop anytime soon. She just couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't take anymore. Rio pulled the flashdrive out of the computer, placing it back on the table. He just watched her. Watched as her hands came up and started to hit herself, as she still struggled to breathe; and it was becoming harder and harder to even get a little bit of air in. 

"Had a choice that day," Beth faintly heard Rio say. "Wouldn't be here if you shot the right person," Her entire body started to become weaker with every word he said. She had to stable herself. Believe it or not, she's been in this situation too many times after shooting Rio, and Dean or Annie would always lean her against a wall for support. And that's exactly what Beth was determined to do. She slowly started to crawl to a corner, huddling up against it, feeling like she was going to pass out and throw up at the same time. His eyes stayed on her the entire time, watching her every move. 

"Told you to shoot Turner, you shot me," he continued. "Shoulda told you to shoot me. Maybe then you would've got it right," he just didn't know when to stop. Part of Beth thought that he liked seeing like this—panicked. "But I'm the problem, according to you," Rio's words were like knives in her back, every time he spoke a new one was cutting through her skin, deeper and deeper. He got up from where he was sitting, and started to walk over to her. "Still on you, isn't it?" he asked, pulling her head up to look at her. To look at her tired, hazy, bloodshot eyes. He could tell that she was just, done.

Beth's sobs diminished when he lifted her head. She couldn't believe how much of an asshole he was being right now. I mean, he's been an asshole in the past, but now it's just out of spite. Her internal panic and anxiety turned to anger as he looked deep into her eyes; her cold, tired eyes. "Fuck you," she sniffled. Rio released her head, her hands smacking the ground in front of her to stable herself. 

Rio stood over her for awhile, watching still. Watching as she was struggling, coughing, shaking. He stepped back, walking over to the table that held the computer once more, picking up the drive and placing it in his pocket. He walked back over to Beth one last time, reaching for her phone that was in her right jacket pocket. He took it, dialing a number and setting it to speaker, placing it on the ground. The sound of the back door closing shut made Beth jump one last time. As soon as he walked out she started to regain her breath, trying to get it back to normal. 

And then the phone picked up. 

_”Heyo,”_ It was Annie. Beth struggled to get any words out. _“Beth?”_

”Annie,”she sobbed out, just completely losing it. And she immediately heard the sound of car keys jingling, followed by a slammed door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! what happens when annie comes to get beth and the tape just so happens to somehow still be on the computer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so thrown together it's not even funny

It seemed like hours that it was taking for Annie to show up. Reality was that it only took ten minutes, but any amount of time in Beth's situation felt like an eternity. She was furious at Rio; for showing her that tape, for leaving her there, and ultimately for hurting her. It felt like the past all over again. When he told her that it was just business, that she was just work. But god, the past seemed really good right now. The past _before_ she shot him. 

Annie had never heard Beth that hysterical over the phone before, other than the time that Dean took the kids. I mean, she wasn't that bad after she shot Rio. But, that was mostly because she went straight to Dean. She had no idea what was wrong, but the worst situations flooded her mind; did he finally try to kill her? Was she hurt? And of course, was she showing up too late? Annie tried to shake her thoughts out of her head. Any of those questions she just asked herself would probably send her back into therapy with Cohen. Wait, why was he in her mind now? Brushing it off, she pulled her old, rusted, check engine light on car into the lot next to Beth's van. She noticed that Rio's black G wagon wasn't even there, indicating that he left. "That dick," she muttered to herself. 

Opening the back door, she skipped down the stairs that were between the entrance and the floor, frantically looking around. "Beth?" she asked.

"Over here," she heard the voice from the corner of the room, near the door she entered through. Annie rushed over to the corner where Beth was huddled up, her phone still on the floor where Rio had left it. She kneeled down next to her, and could immediately see it in her eyes. She looked like she did when they found out that Dean cheated, or her scarred face after the dealership was raided. 

"Hey babe," Annie smiled, sitting back against the wall. 

"Hi," Beth whispered back, putting her head down on her sister's shoulder. 

"What the hell happened?" Annie asked her. "I mean, I know it was probably gangfriend,"

Beth lifted her head up, "You remember when I said he had cameras?" she asked, and Annie nodded. "He showed me the tape," 

Annie gasped, "No," she said. "Like the,” she made a gun symbol with her hand, making a motion of firing it. Beth nodded. 

“All of it,” she said. “I couldn’t make it past the first shot. His face that day, it, it changed. As soon as I fired it the first time, he went—dark. Evil. I couldn’t watch the last two, I just,” Beth broke off, staring straight ahead, at nothing. 

“He’s an idiot,” Annie said. “What are you gonna do about, the drops?” 

Beth’s hand came up to her face, “I didn’t even think about that, god,” she said. “I can’t see him,” Annie sprung up from where she was sitting, and she started to pace back and forth, trying to come up with something; anything. She knew one thing, and it’s that she’s not letting her sister near him for a long time. If it could be forever, if she could just shoot him herself, she would do it. But her aim was probably just as good as Beth’s, if not worse. 

“Okay, then me and Ruby will just do drops,” Annie said. Beth looked at her like she had three heads.

”I can’t let you guys do that. I can’t put it on you,” she told her. 

“Just for a little bit,” Annie started. “Let me do this for you, Beth. I know you’d do it for me,” And it was true. If either Annie or Ruby were in this situation, she’d do it. And she’d do anything for Annie, the past has proved that.

_”Just spit it out, Annie,” Beth said. She heard her sister take a deep breath on the other end._

_”I’m pregnant,” Annie replied. Beth was left speechless, even though this was bound to happen. “Beth, what am I gonna do? I’m gonna get killed,” she added, sobbing._

_“Leave,” Beth said. She feared what their mother would do when she found out, and the thought of having a sixteen year old Annie staying there didn’t sit right with her. “Come stay with me and Dean for a bit,” she could hear her sister scoff through the phone, seeing the picture of her rolling her eyes._

_”I can’t do that to Dean,” Annie replied. She wasn’t a fan of Dean from the start._

_”And I can’t let you stay there. I can’t do that to you,”_

”Okay,” Beth replied. She still wasn’t fond of this idea, knowing that Rio would get suspicious and ask where she is. God, he’ll probably show up at her house after the first drop without her. At least Dean has the shotgun, even though that wouldn’t do any good. 

“Now come on,” Annie said, taking Beth’s had to help get her up, “let’s get you home. And I’m not letting you drive,”

”But-”

“We’ll come back and get it tomorrow,” Annie said, shutting down her protest. She started to walk towards the door when the computer screen caught her eye—it was still on. She walked over to it, revealing that the video had been downloaded to the computer. “Uh, Beth,” 

“What?” she asked through a sniffle, walking over. 

“He downloaded it,” Annie told her. 

“Well get it off,” Beth panicked. It was the store’s computer and if anyone were to get their hands on it she’d be, well, in a jail cell. 

“You can’t, once it’s on the hard drive I don’t know if you can get it off,” Annie said, clicking around.

“Well figure it out!” 

“Okay, okay, calm down. Just go out to the car, I’ll take a look at it,” she said, and Beth followed, walking out the door. Annie turned back to the computer, pressing the play button. She watched as her sister put three bullets in him, and the words rang in her ear the rest of the night.

”He’s not my problem,”

* * *

”Are you sure this is going to be okay?” Ruby asked as they pulled up to the normal drop location. It was the first time they were going without Beth, and they didn’t know how Rio was going to react to it. 

“It’ll be fine. He only gets out to give the cut,” Annie explained. “Besides, gives him someone new to pay attention to,” 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “I’m just saying, it’s an even fight now. When Beth was here we had three against one,” she said.

”Trust me, I got this,” Annie replied as the black g wagon pulled up in front of them. Mick got out to take the boxes that were on the table, and to drop the duffel bags of the money that needed to be washed. Rio then got out of the driver’s side, envelope in hand. 

“Two tonight?” He asked, placing it down on the wood table. Ruby got up from where she was sitting to move the duffel bag inside to speed things up. 

“She’s sick,” Annie said. Rio nodded, turning away to walk back to the car, which Mick was already in. “Hey,” she called after him. He stopped in his tracks, turning around. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

”Why’d you do it?” 

“Which part?”

”All of it,” Annie said. Rio smiled at her.

”Don’t need a reason,” he replied.

”You kinda do, because I asked,” she said confidently.

”Wouldn’t have happened if your smartass sister never shot me,” Rio told her. Annie walked closer to him, she wasn’t afraid anymore.

”And you wouldn’t be anywhere without us right now. Remember that the next time you do something dumb like this,” she started. “And don’t _ever_ call her a smartass again,”

It reminded Rio of the time when they started washing money for him. 

_”And don’t ever point a gun at me again,”_

”I deleted it, you know,” Annie added. Rio licked his top lip, taking the flash drive out of his pocket.

”Incentive,” he told her, and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall ask for a chapter 3 imma cry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's fav crime idiots are back!! also just for future reference, the timeline of this is somewhere in between lucy's death and rio taking all her stuff. Also the whole max trying to shoot rio hasn't happened yet, just for a little background.

_Incentive_

The word replayed in Annie's mind over and over again on the drive home. That is, until she walked in the door and proceeded to Google it, getting snarky comments from Ben for not knowing. She quickly realized that he was doing it to hold something over Beth, to have something on her. And it was a real dick move. Like the past year hasn't been enough, it's like he always had to have the last laugh. 

Beth on the other hand was trying to disengage herself from the entire situation, even though she knew it wouldn't be forever. It wouldn't be long before he was up in her business again, showing up demanding that she come back. And she also knew that Annie and Ruby couldn't do it for long. She couldn't _let_ them do it for that long. The sound of her phone ringing distracted her from the thoughts running through her mind. 

“Hey,” she said, noticing that it was Annie.

_”I don’t wanna freak you out,”_

”Then don’t even say it, Annie, please,” Beth knew that it could be anything. Last time she started a conversation like that it was when she was pregnant; in high school. “Just, at least tell me how the drop went,”

_”It was fine. Gangfriend really didn’t seem to care,”_

”I’m not letting you guys go alone next time, I mean it,” she told her. 

_“Sure. I’ll swing by in a little bit with your part of the cut,”_

”Okay, love you,” was the last thing Beth said before turning the corner to the kitchen. Unprepared for the next face that she was about to see. “What do you want?”

”Sick?” 

“You got the money. Everything should be fine,” Beth didn’t move from her spot as Rio hopped down from the island that he was seated on top of.

”Yeah, I don’ like the fact that you lying to me,” he said. “We all know you avoiding me, Elizabeth,” 

“Kinda fucked that up, didn’t you?” Beth asked. She didn’t know where the sudden hostility she was giving off came from, and it probably wasn’t the best timing, either. 

“I ain’t the one at fault here,” Rio answered.

“You know, you had a choice too,” she started. “You didn’t have to give me that gun. You could’ve done it yourself,”

”Your rotten egg,”

”Which I took care of,” Rio shook his head and laughed a bit at her statement.

”You would’ve been cold in that jail cell by now if it wasn’t for me,” he said. “Shit, you’re lucky you’re still breathing right now,” His words rushed through Beth faster than ever. But he was right. She didn’t know how she was still alive, how he hasn’t killed her yet. Nothing was stopping him from doing it, he knows she’s not actually pregnant. And he probably knew that it was all a lie, too. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Beth rhetorically asked, borderline scoffing. “You don’t think that I spent every single morning wondering if it was going to be my last since you came back?” 

“You weren’t the one with three bullets in you,” Of course he had to bring it up, it was in every single argument they’ve had since he, as Annie called it, magically rose from the dead. “Nah, you were the one washin’ money with your girls while playin’ dance moms.” 

“Don’t even bring them into this,” 

“Oh sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t know you were the only one allowed to drag them into this,” Rio said, putting his hands up in surrender. Sarcastically. Beth slammed her hands into the kitchen island, taking a deep breath. 

“Get out,” she said, on the verge of tears. Rio walked around the island, pressing his gun to her collarbone, his hand around her neck. Beth felt a tear run down her cheek, stopping at the barrel of the weapon. She was just so done. She was exhausted. “Just do it.”

“Huh?”

“Just kill me,” she told him, “it was always going to be you, wasn’t it? Either you or one of your guys, so just do it. Let everyone find my cold, dead body on the kitchen floor.” 

“I ain’t gonna kill you,” 

“Make it look like I did it myself,” she kept going, tears rolling down both sides of her face now, “leave the gun next to a bottle of bourbon. Make it look like I couldn’t do it anymore and I just ended it all.” 

“Elizabeth,” Rio said. Beth’s hand went up to meet the one he had on the gun, resting her thumb on the trigger, on top of his. “I can’t kill you,” he added, taking her hand off of his, resting the gun down on the counter. 

“Wh-” Beth’s question was cut off when he turned back to her, placing his hand on her face, kissing her deeply. She surprisingly didn’t retaliate, but instead returned his actions. He slowly walked her to the nearest wall, her back hitting it before pulling away. “I still hate you,” 

“Startin’ to think you like it when you hate me,” he replied, mouth going down to her neck. She tilted her head to the side as he kissed all the way down to her collarbone, where his gun had sat not even five minutes ago. Beth let out a whimper, and Rio smiled against her in satisfaction. 

“I hate you all the time,” she breathed out. Rio slipped his hand in the waistline of her pants, running a finger through her hot, wet, cunt. Beth shuddered when he entered another finger to mess with her, which gained a chuckle. 

“Knew it,” he said. The glow of the porch light illuminating through the window seemed to shine right on the neck tattoo that Beth is convinced she loves a little too much. “You get this wet for that husband of yours?” 

Beth’s knees almost buckled at the mention of Dean. But deep inside, she knew he was right. She didn’t answer his questions, instead just let out a crackly noise. 

“Need you to answer, Elizabeth,” Rio said, teasing a finger at her entrance. Beth brought an arm up to wrap around his neck. 

“No,” she said, in response to his original question. 

“Thought so,” he chuckled, lazily circling at her clit. Beth thought she was going to have to physically stop her eyes from rolling back into her head. Rio continued to press his finger harder against her, half convinced that she couldn’t take anymore. 

“Need,” Beth trailed off her sentence before she could finish. 

“Whatchu need, mama?” 

“You,” she replied, her other arm wrapping around his neck. Rio chuckled lightly. 

“Nah, you don’t get to have that,” he told her. Beth let out a frustrated moan, her mixed emotions showing more than ever right now. 

“Then why are you doing this?” she asked, a gasp leaving her mouth shortly after as Rio hit the one spot that she needed him too. Her orgasm crashed into her like a wave, her nose scrunching up as her eyes shut tightly. He retracted his fingers not long after, coming back into view when Beth finally opened her eyes again.

“Needed to remind you what you fucked up,” he told her. And it all clicked. The only thing he cared about her messing up was _them._ “And I expect to see you next week, yeah?” 

He walked out the back door, disappearing into the darkness of the night. And he did just in time, because not even a minute later Annie was walking through the front door, rambling about god knows what. Beth just stood against the wall, frozen, as she tried to comprehend what the _hell_ just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was kind of a shitty ending but it kinda drawls everything together lmao

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda feel like i want to write a second chapter but idk what it would be about. lmk how i should continue this lmao


End file.
